


Miss Murder

by nikuy



Series: Randilan Drag AU [1]
Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018), The Photograph (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drag Queens, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Queer Themes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: “Lalu apa maumu?” tanyanya, “Tempat ininight club, bukan panti asuhan. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan tempat tidur di sini adalah dengan menggadaikan badanmu.” Dihisapnya lagi sisa rokoknya dan dihembuskannya lagi, “Pulanglah. Tempat ini bukan untukmu.”Mendengar itu, Dilan malah kian tertantang. Ia memelototi biduan cantik yang walau menyebalkan karena mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap cantik saja. Malah, dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat melihat betapa anggun dan menariknya manusia itu. Bibirnya yang penuh, matanya yang tajam, kulitnya yang tidak bernoda…“Lihat saja.” Dia meminum habis sodanya dan membanting botolnya ke meja bar. Ia pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah dengan berisik menuju pintu keluar yang kemudian dibantingnya. Sayang ia tidak mendapatkan efek dramatisnya karena penahan pintu membuat pintu berat tersebut tertutup perlahan.





	Miss Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Padi Jahat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Padi+Jahat).



> Jadi, ceritanya Nicho itu pernah jadi cameo di The Photograph sebagai seorang waria dan dia tampak sangat cantik. Nggak bohong. Saya aja masih nggak percaya sampe cerita ini kelar. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: Kenapa saya pake tag Implied Homophobia dan Homophobic language, karena saya belum bisa tulis sesuatu dengan sempurna dan banyak fokus ke sudut pandang anak bocah yang ingin mendalami seksualitasnya. Di sini mungkin terdapat beberapa kata-kata dan ide yang nggak berkenan, jadi saya kasih warning itu.
> 
> And before anything, saya belum tahu cerita ini mau saya bawa ke mana. Akan lanjut? Putus di sini? Belum tahu. Please enjoy the ride!

22.05

 

Dia tidak seharusnya ada di jalanan pada waktu ini. Tidak sekali-dua kali ayah mengingatkannya, pukul 8 malam Dilan sudah harus ada di rumah. Walau Dilan sudah kelas XI? Tentu saja. Karena itulah Dilan berusaha sekeras mungkin tidak membuat ayahnya marah, setiap hari adalah merayap di ladang ranjau baginya. Bunda selalu berada di pihaknya, selalu mendukung tiap keputusannya, bahkan melindunginya dari ayahnya yang sangat ketat. Menjadi diri sendiri? Sudah lama ia tinggalkan gagasan utopis macam itu. Minimal, sampai ia bisa kuliah di luar kota seperti _bang_ Banar dan mulai mencari uang sendiri. Saat itu, ia akan hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri.

 

Sayang, nasib berkata lain.

 

Malam itu bukan malam yang berbeda dari malam-malam biasanya. Ia sudah berada di rumah sejak magrib, sudah mandi dan ganti baju. Bunda pamit berbelanja dengan Disa dan berpesan bahwa ayah akan pulang malam. Sebagai anak lelaki seusianya, tentu ini adalah kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu pribadi sendirian. Laptop sudah terbuka, namun kali ini ia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang memancing rasa penasarannya. Setelah mengetik di _address bar_ yang tersedia, ia pun menemukan ragam situs yang menawarkan apa yang ia cari. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia membuka salah satunya dan…

 

Ah, dia ingin melupakannya. Ia tidak menyesalkan apa yang sudah terjadi, tetapi sekarang, berada di area yang remang-remang dan mencurigakan ini, sesal mulai merambati hatinya. Dilan seorang diri di luar, hanya mengenakan apa yang tertempel di badannya; kaos band kesukaannya, kemeja kemeja marun yang agak besar, dan celana denim yang melekat pas di kakinya. Juga sepasang _sneakers_ yang mulai buluk—satu hal yang ia sesali adalah memilih sepatu itu karena itu adalah sepatunya yang paling tua. Minimal ia membawa ranselnya yang berisi charger, beberapa potong baju, dompet, dan buku tabungannya.

 

Walau, ya, ia tidak lagi memiliki uang. Di dompetnya hanya ada dua lembar limapuluhribuan dan besok, ayahnya pasti sudah menonaktifkan rekening uang jajannya. Untung saja ia memiliki rekening tabungan lain yang ia buat untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Dengan getir ia tersenyum, sebenarnya menyedihkan, seorang anak yang KTP saja belum punya untuk memikirkan cara bertahan hidup seandainya ia diusir oleh orangtuanya.

 

Mengingat ia melakukan perlawanan fisik terhadap ayahnya, sudah tentu ia tidak bisa pulang lagi. Minimal ia harus melalui malam ini dulu dan berpikir keesokan harinya. Besok, ia bisa menghubungi Piyan, Anhar, dan Akew untuk pertolongan. Mungkin, dia juga bisa minta tolong Milea, andai saja ia merasa cukup tega dan tidak tahu diri. Ia menyayangi Milea, sungguh, tapi mungkin tidak sebagaimana gadis itu menyayanginya. Ia belum mampu mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada gadis itu, padahal ia sendiri tahu betapa menyakitkannya dibohongi.

 

Sisa-sisa baterai _smartphone_ -nya yang terakhir ia gunakan untuk mencari rute dan kendaraan menuju suatu tempat. Ia tahu ini bisa berbahaya, tapi kapan lagi? Dia pernah mendengar tempat ini dari kawan-kawan dunia mayanya. Mereka bilang, tempat ini adalah utopia bagi orang-orang seperti dia di malam hari. Mereka bilang, seseorang bisa mengalami pengalaman yang merubah hidupnya. Hati pemuda berusia 16 tahun mana yang tidak akan tergetar mendengar cerita-cerita seperti itu?

 

Tempatnya di kawasan Jakarta Pusat. Di area komplek gedung-gedung tua yang sekarang dimanfaatkan sebagai pelacuran, situs hiburan malam kelas dua, dan restoran-restoran kesukaan mereka yang terlalu mabuk untuk berfungsi dengan layak. Area ini tampak agak sepi dan temaram dengan lampion-lampion berwarna merah yang dipasang di depan beberapa toko. Di sekitarnya, banyak perempuan-perempuan cantik berpakaian minim yang berusaha mengajak orang-orang yang lewat ke toko mereka. Lingkungannya tidak besar, menurut info yang ia dengar, jadi harusnya tidak sulit menemukan tokonya.

 

Dan benar saja, ia langsung menemukannya. _Shangri-La_. Tertulis dalam bentuk LED _signage_ yang besar, walau huruf “r” dan garis melengkung di huruf “a”-nya mati. Dari jauh, kelihatan seperti “Shang i-Lo”. Semua orang boleh datang, katanya. Satu hal yang tidak terlalu ia pikirkan adalah ketiadaan KTP. Dia berharap dua orang lelaki berbadan besar di depan toko—yang kelihatan seperti preman itu—tidak berada di situ sebagai _bouncer_. Jadi, dengan mengada-adakan rasa percaya diri, Dilan melangkah ke pintu masuk dan mendorongnya terbuka. Ia dapat merasakan mata kedua preman itu mengikutinya, karena itulah ia segera masuk.

 

Dia cukup terkejut karena ia hanya melihat sebuah lorong kosong yang usang. Bagian dalam bangunan ini tampak setua bagian luarnya. Dia pikir bagian dalamnya akan seperti yang diceritakan, tapi yang ia temukan hanya sebuah lorong tak berpintu dengan penerangan seadanya. Dilan tersentak ketika mendengar pintunya dibuka dan ia melihat preman yang tadi di depan mengintip ke dalam.

 

“Lurus, belok kiri, tangga ke bawah.” Kata preman yang berambut kribo. “Ke bawah ya, cuy. Jangan ke atas.”

 

“M-makasih, bang.” Ujarnya sambil buru-buru melangkah sesuai instruksi preman tadi. Ini adalah tempat yang aneh, ia tak yakin ia suka, tetapi sudah kepalang basah juga.

 

Mengikuti arahan si preman, dia menemukan anak tangga yang membawanya ke pintu yang ia cari. Pintunya tampak seperti pintu tangga darurat; kelihatan berat dan hanya disinari oleh lampion merah seperti yang ada di depan toko lain di luar. Dilan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Saat itulah ia dapat mendengar kebisingan yang luar biasa dari dalam. Segera saja ia menyelinap masuk dan melihat ke sekitarnya.

 

Ia terperangah. Club itu lumayan gelap, namun terdapat lampu-lampu neon berwarna merah di bar dan di tembok, serta di panggung yang tersedia. Mereka juga memiliki berbagai macam lampu berwarna-warni yang menyala dan berpendar, menyorot ke berbagai arah, mengikuti dentuman _bass_ dari musik yang dimainkan. Untuk sebuah tempat dengan pencahayaan yang sedemikian rupa, sebenarnya tempat itu kelihatan tua, menurut Dilan. Meja-meja dan barnya terbuat dari kayu ukiran, begitu juga dengan _display_ botol-botol minuman. Meja dan kursi tidak tampak satu paket, membuat tempat ini agak mirip rumah sembarang orang tanpa lampu-lampunya. Namun, ia dapat melihat orang-orang di situ merasa nyaman dan bersenang-senang. Ada yang minum dan ada yang merokok. Apa yang paling mencengangkannya adalah, banyaknya pasangan sejenis yang bermesraan di setiap sudut.

 

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat seorang wanita bercumbu dengan wanita lain _tepat di depannya_ dan segera berlari ke bar. Dia menemukan sebuah kursi kosong dan segera mendudukinya sambil memeluk tas. Dia di sini. Dia berada di utopia!

 

“Mau minum apa?”

 

Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang bartender yang berambut klimis, berkumis tipis, dan menggunakan jas hitam yang rapi serta _apron_ sewarna. Ia menelan ludah dan si bartender menghela napas.

 

“Kabur dari rumah?” tanya bartender itu lagi sambil mengelap gelas.

 

Dilan diam.

 

Menghela napas yang lebih panjang, si bartender mengambil sebotol soda di lemari pendingin dan membukakannya untuk Dilan. “ _First drink_ untuk kamu. Kalau nambah, bayar.” Katanya, “Sekedar tips: jangan sembarangan ikut orang kalau masih mau hidup. Kamu masih muda. Udah banyak yang ngeliatin kamu dari tadi.”

 

“E-eh…? Tapi-“

 

Tiba-tiba semua lampu warna-warni mati dan berganti dengan lampu sorot di tengah panggung. Mau tidak mau, Dilan menoleh bingung kepada para pengunjung _club_ yang sudah bersiul dan berteriak-teriak walau panggung masih kosong. Tidak lama, seorang perempuan—laki-laki—orang? Seseorang berambut panjang berombak dengan wajah yang menawan menaiki panggung. Napas Dilan seakan sudah dicuri dan tidak akan dikembalikan lagi. Orang itu tampak—sempurna.

 

Orang itu berdiri di atas panggung penuh kepercayaan diri. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang membingkai wajahnya yang bergaris tegas, namun memancarkan kecantikan yang tidak pernah dilihat Dilan sebelumnya. Matanya tajam. Sangat tajam. Bibirnya tebal dan dipulas dengan warna _pink_ yang lembut. Perawakannya yang besar tidak membuatnya sedikitpun tampak kurang dari cantik. Ia mengenakan atasan hitam berenda yang kelihatan rumit, bahkan dari jauh, juga rok berwarna violet dengan potongan yang dramatis. Dari belahan roknya, Dilan dapat melihat sepasang kaki terindah dan termulus, terbungkus rapi dengan _stocking_ sewarna kulit dan stiletto berwarna hitam.

 

Mendadak lampu berwarna-warni itu menyala lagi dengan lembut dan terdengar alunan piano bermain. Orang itu memegang sebuah _mic_ di depan wajahnya yang berekspresi semanis mungkin.

 

“ _I've posed for pictures with Iv'ry Soap_  
I've petted stray dogs, and shied clear of dope  
My smile is brilliant, my glance is tender  
But I'm noted most for my unspoiled gender,”

 

Orang itu mulai bermonolog diiringi alunan piano. Suaranya terdengar bariton, tapi ia mampu membuatnya terdengar lembut.

 

“ _I've been made Miss Reingold, though I never touch beer_  
And I'm the person to whom they say, "You're sweet, my dear, "  
The only etchings I've seen have been behind glass  
And the closest I've been to a bar is at ballet class,”

 

Kemudian, ketukan musiknya mulai naik.

 

“ _Prim and proper, the girl who's never been cased_  
I'm tired of being pure and not chased  
Like something that seeks it's level  
I want to go to the devil,”

 

Kini orang itu bernyanyi dengan lebih dinamis. Ekspresi wajahnya pun jadi beragam, dari polos dan manis, menjadi menggoda dan nakal. Para pengunjung dibuatnya terpukau dan tergila-gila. Ia dengan nakal mengibaskan rambut dan memamerkan kaki-kakinya yang kokoh dan jenjang. Bahkan, jantung Dilan dibuatnya berdegup terlalu cepat. Pipinya memerah menonton aksi makhluk memesona itu. Siapa dia? Apakah ini yang mereka sebut pengalaman yang mengubah kehidupan seseorang? Inikah keajaiban Shangri-La? Ia bahkan melemparkan kedipan genit yang membuat Dilan merasa kedipan itu ditujukan kepadanya. _Ya Tuhan._

 

“Halo.”

 

Dilan terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari penyanyi tersebut karena seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Lelaki ini kelihatan seumuran dengan ayahnya. Tegap, walau tidak terlalu tinggi dan rambutnya sudah banyak memutih.

 

“H-halo…” balasnya canggung.

 

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menyender di bar sambil menatap Dilan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. “Pertama kali ke sini, ya, manis?”

 

“Eh. Oh. Euh…i-iya.”

 

“Santai aja sama om.” Lelaki itu terkekeh, “Mau minum? Apa? Bir? Cocktail?”

 

“U-udah ada, pak…”

 

“Kok, ‘pak’ sih. ‘Om’ aja.” Lelaki itu tertawa dan menyesap bir dari botol yang ia bawa-bawa, “Kamu sendirian? Kelas berapa?”

 

“Um…kelas XI…”

 

“Oh, anak SMA. Kamu keliatan lebih muda. _Cute_.”

 

Dilan tersenyum canggung dan meminum sedikit dari sodanya. Om-om ini agak…mengganggu. Ia jadi tidak sempat mengamati biduan cantik yang tengah tampil di atas panggung dan hanya sempat mencuri pandang. Rupanya si om menyadari hal ini dan tertawa lagi.

 

“Cantik, ya?”

 

Dilan mengangguk.

 

“Tapi dia bandel, manis. Serem.” Kata si om itu, “Daripada ngomongin dia, mending kita ngomongin kamu.”

 

Mendadak pencahayaan ruangan itu kembali seperti biasa dan Dilan merutuk dalam hati. Gara-gara orang tua menyebalkan ini, jadilah ia kelewatan pertunjukan menarik tadi. Ia sungguh kesal, tapi tetap agak sedikit takut juga. Di lain kesempatan, ia yakin mampu menghajar pria ini kalau diperlukan. Hanya saja saat ini dia sudah mengalami terlalu banyak hal terlalu cepat. Tubuh dan otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan hingga detik ini.

 

“Kamu perlu uang?” tanya si om itu lagi, kali ini sambil mendempetkan badannya ke sisi Dilan. “Om punya banyak. Kamu mau apa? Playstation? Laptop? iPhone? Tinggal bilang sama om.”

 

“Eh…um…nggak-saya nggak minat…” gumamnya bingung. Memang begini, ya, caranya pecinta sesama jenis mendekati satu sama lain? Sejujurnya, ia pikir akan sama saja dengan yang hetero.

 

“Kamu pasti perlu, nggak perlu bohong sama om.” Kali ini ia menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang Dilan dan meraba panggulnya, membuat anak itu terkejut. “Om bisa bikin kamu jadi artis. Satu atau dua video, kamu udah bisa DP apartemen. Ngelunasinnya, kamu tinggal ‘main’ sama om, deh…”

 

Dilan marah. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kepada orang lain dan orang seharusnya tahu untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. Namun kemarahannya mendadak tertuju kepada ketidakberdayaannya.  Ia merasa…rendah. Kotor. Dia sendiri terkejut kenapa ia mulai merasa jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Seperti itukah dirinya? Seperti yang pria hidung belang ini katakan? Sekedar wajah manis dan tubuh untuk dieksploitasi?

 

“Ehhh, om Roooy.” Sebuah suara bernada manja membuat si hidung belang tersentak dan langsung melepaskan Dilan.

 

“E-eh,” si hidung belang tampak memucat sambil menjauh dari Dilan, “R-Ranggani… _beb_ …”

 

Dilan menatap tidak percaya. Si penyanyi itu! Penyanyi cantik berperawakan tinggi besar itu!

 

Orang yang dipanggilnya Ranggani itu hanya tersenyum manis kepada si hidung belang sambil melipat tangannya. Dilan dapat melihat urat dan otot yang membentung lengan-lengannya yang tebal dan menelan ludah. Ranggani ini memang cantik, tetapi sepertinya bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak rebut.

 

“Nggak usah _bebi-bebi_ segala. _I_  dengar _you_ masih suka rekrut-rekrut, hm? Di daerah sini?” tanyanya dengan nada semanis gulali, tapi si hidung belang tampak siap pingsan kapan saja.

 

“Ah, nggak, kok, _beb_ …ini… _akikah_ cuma kenalan aja. Anak kucing, _beb_. _Cucok._ ”

 

Dilan tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia sangat ingin berkontribusi dalam penghancuran malam si hidung belang ini.

 

“Jadi duit yang tadi om tawarin buat aku main film nggak jadi, ya?” ujarnya lantang.

 

Si hidung belang sekarang banjir keringat dingin dan mata Ranggani menyipit. Biduan itu meraih kerah kemeja si hidung belang dan menariknya dengan satu hentakan.

 

“Sampai saya dengar kamu masih ada di daerah sini, merekrut orang untuk jadi gundikmu atau bintang porno kelas tiga yang hanya akan kamu perah, saya harap kamu sudah bikin surat wasiat untuk anak istrimu.” Desisnya seraya mendorong pria itu, entah ke mana logat _ngondek_ nya menguap. “Pergi dari sini dan jangan sampai saya lihat kamu lagi.”

 

Si hidung belang mengeluarkan lolongan ketakutan dan segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu tanpa menengok lagi. Sungguh, Dilan ingin sekali tertawa. Ini adalah kejadian yang luar biasa. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihat manusia yang paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya, kemudian didekati pria hidung belang, lalu ditolong oleh manusia cantik yang sama. Tampaknya kehidupan mulai berpihak kepadanya.

 

“Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?”

 

Dilan langsung duduk tegak mendengar suara bariton yang pedas tadi berbicara kepadanya.

 

“A-aku…”

 

“Kabur dari rumah?” sambung Ranggani lagi sambil mengambil kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Orang ini benar-benar tinggi dan besar, jauh di atas Dilan. “Diusir karena kamu ketahuan suka laki-laki?” tanyanya lagi seraya mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan melambaikan tangan, meminta korek dari bartender. “Nggak punya tempat pulang?”

 

 _Benar, benar, dan benar_ , katanya dalam hati. Rupanya kasusnya tidak spesial sama sekali, ya?

 

“Kamu tahu soal tempat ini dari mana? Internet?”

 

Malu, Dilan mengangguk. Biduan itu mendecakkan lidah dan menyalakan sebatang rokok.

 

“Kamu sekolah, kan? Harusnya lebih pintar. Tempat ini tidak aman.” Beber penyanyi itu seraya menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya. Jari-jarinya yang lentik dan pergerakannya yang anggun tetap bertahan walau suaranya sudah berubah drastis, tidak seperti tadi di panggung. “Susah payah kami jaga supaya tempat ini menjadi lebih baik, tetap saja akan ada yang akan mengambil kesempatan dengan anak kucing seperti kamu.”

 

“…Saya cuma mau tahu saya itu apa.” Gumam Dilan.

 

Penyanyi itu menatapnya, tajam. “Kamu datang ke distrik hiburan malam bobrok hanya untuk ngecek kamu _straight_ atau nggak?” dia menghisap rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskan asapnya, “Kamu tinggal nonton video porno dan lihat reaksi badan kamu. Gampang.”

 

“Saya diusir karena ketahuan nonton video porno _gay_.”

 

“Oh.” Bibir tebal itu mengerucut dan ia mengedikkan bahunya, “ _Oh, well_. _This isn’t your night, sweetie_. Pulanglah. Telan harga dirimu. Orangtuamu pasti memaafkan kalau kau memberikan alasan yang logis. Salah klik, kah. Virus, kah.” Si cantik ini menghembuskan asap rokoknya lagi.

 

Dilan bergeming. Dia tahu. Dia tahu Bunda akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membujuk ayah untuk menerimanya kembali, untuk menarik usirannya tadi. Sungguh, ia percaya Bunda akan melakukan semua itu. Namun, baginya semua sudah terlambat. Ayah melihatnya dengan jelas; apa yang ditonton dan yang dilakukan anak lelakinya yang terakhir. Ayah terlanjur mengatakan hal-hal yang menghancurkan hatinya, menghancurkan identitas Dilan, menghancurkan semua harapannya. Ayah galak, tegas, dan ketat selayaknya anggota militer, hanya saja tidak pernah dibayangkannya bahwa Ayah akan tega memperlakukannya seperti itu. Sekeji itu.

 

“Ini bukan soal harga diri.” Dilan menggumam sambil mencengkram leher botol sodanya kencang. “Saya…saya tidak bisa pulang. Lebih baik saya kehilangan semuanya daripada apa yang menjadi bagian dari diri saya.” Lanjutnya.

 

Sang biduan memandangnya dalam diam sambil menyandarkan dagunya yang belah ke tangannya yang memegang batang rokok yang sudah memendek.

 

“Lalu apa maumu?” tanyanya, “Tempat ini _night club_ , bukan panti asuhan. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan tempat tidur di sini adalah dengan menggadaikan badanmu.” Dihisapnya lagi sisa rokoknya dan dihembuskannya lagi, “Pulanglah. Tempat ini bukan untukmu.”

 

Mendengar itu, Dilan malah kian tertantang. Ia memelototi biduan cantik yang walau menyebalkan karena mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap cantik saja. Malah, dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat melihat betapa anggun dan menariknya manusia itu. Bibirnya yang penuh, matanya yang tajam, kulitnya yang tidak bernoda…

 

“Lihat saja.” Dia meminum habis sodanya dan membanting botolnya ke meja bar. Ia pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah dengan berisik menuju pintu keluar yang kemudian dibantingnya. Sayang ia tidak mendapatkan efek dramatisnya karena penahan pintu membuat pintu berat tersebut tertutup perlahan.

 

Biduan anggung itu terkekeh dan menghisap rokoknya lagi. Bartender yang tadi melayani Dilan menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

 

“Dia masih kecil, Rangga.”

 

“Saya juga seusianya waktu pertama kali ke sini, kan?” balasnya.

 

“Kau beda. Kau manusia batu sejak kecil. Tahan banting.” Kata bartender klimis itu sambil menghela napas, “Anak itu? Tebakanku, dia akan ketemu hidung belang lagi. Karena di luar _club_ , jadi pasti lebih aneh. Lebih berbahaya. Tipe-tipe Rian Jombang, lah.”

 

Si penyanyi mengerucutkan bibirnya, “Urusanku apa?”

 

“Tidak tahu, ya.” Sambung bartender itu lagi, santai sambil mengelap sebuah _shot glass_ , “Tapi kamu juga tahu, anak kucing macam dia tidak akan bertahan hidup melewati malam ini di luar. Sekejam itu dunia kita, kan?” ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan menuangkan tequila ke gelas tadi untuk kemudian diberikan kepada si cantik yang sekarang memelototinya. “Nih.”

 

Penyanyi berbahu lebar itu memutarkan bola matanya yang cantik dan mendengus kesal sambil meraih gelas yang ditawarkan.

 

*

 

Dia berusaha, sungguh.

 

Belum ada 10 menit Dilan meninggalkan Shangri-La, ia sudah didekati lelaki lain. Dua orang, kali ini. Berbadan besar. Salah satunya lebih tua daripada hidung belang di _club_ dan yang lain sedikit lebih muda dan berbadan gempal. Mereka menggoda Dilan, membicarakan bagian-bagian tubuhnya seakan ia hanya barang dagangan di pasar, dan Dilan tidak kuat. Tidak seperti ini. Ia pikir ia tidak akan keberatan, tapi rasanya tidak menyenangkan hanya dipandang sebagai wajah manis dan anak sekolahan. Dia lebih dari itu. Shangri-La adalah omong kosong. Tempat ini adalah omong kosong.

 

Ketika ia menolak kedua lelaki itu, yang muda malah memitingnya dan menghantam tubuhnya ke tembok terdekat, kepalanya terbentur lumayan keras pula. Sebelum ia dapat memahami situasinya, lelaki yang memitingnya sudah membisikan kata-kata kotor yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah ia mau dengar. Ia membicarakan tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada Dilan, kepada bagian-bagian tubuh anak itu. Sementara itu, yang lebih tua sibuk membuka celananya dan memelorotkannya hingga lutut.

 

Dilan meronta. Melawan. Memaki. Tidak ada gunanya. Ia tidak dapat bergerak, tidak juga dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia tertahan, pipi ditekan ke tembok kotor berlumut sementara tangan-tangan cabul menggerayanginya di bawah sana. Kata-kata menjijikkan terus saja mengalir ke dalam kupingnya, ia diharapkan menikmati ini. _Dipaksa_ menikmati ini. Apakah ini akhirnya? Apakah begini kehidupan yang dia pilih? Ia mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dipaksakan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan menggigit keras bibirnya.

 

Ia tidak mau. Tidak suka. Dapat dirasakannya asam lambung perlahan naik dan membuatnya mual, pusing. Jijik. Takut. Semua menjadi campur aduk. Kenapa ia tidak pulang saja? Memohon maaf kepada ayahnya, mengakui bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahan dan ia tidak seperti yang ayahnya pikirkan. Ia bukan lelaki seperti itu. Ia tidak berbeda. Ia norm-

 

“Woi, anjing!”

 

Sebuah teriakan keras mengendurkan pegangan pada tubuh Dilan, lalu terdengar suara hantaman kulit-ke-kulit yang sangat kencang. Salah satu lelaki yang memegangi Dilan—yang lebih muda—tiba-tiba sudah terkapar di tanah, sementara yang tua ditarik oleh sesosok manusia bertubuh tinggi untuk dibanting ke tanah. Dilan tidak sanggup melihat mereka dan jatuh ke atas lututnya sendiri, matanya terbelalak ketika asam lambungnya benar-benar naik dan ia pun terpaksa mengosongkan perutnya di situ.

 

Suara muntahannya diiringi oleh suara-suara baku hantam di belakangnya beserta erangan-erangan kesakitan. Ia tidak sedikitpun menoleh, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi peduli. Tubuhnya gemetar dan walau perutnya sudah kosong, sistemnya tetap memerintahkan otaknya untu _terus muntah_. Ia tidak dapat melakukan ini. Tidak dapat melanjutkan. Persetan dengan semua.

 

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan ia langsung saja menepis dan berteriak sambil berusaha menghindar. Tidak lagi. Jangan lagi.

 

“Hei, hei, hei…” Suara yang tadi memaki dan berteriak memelan, “Hei…nggak apa. Tenang. Kamu aman.”

 

Dilan mendengarnya, tetapi tidak dapat mencernanya. Aman? Memang dia siapa? Superman? Tidak apa-apa? Apa yang tidak apa-apa? Dilan nyaris saja di-

 

“Hei. Hei.” Suara itu memanggil lagi, “Anak kucing. Lihat sini. Tatap mata saya.”

 

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa?

 

“Saya akan menyentuhmu sedikit. Ok?”

 

Hah?

 

Sebuah tangan—besar dan terias cantik di kuku-kukunya—menjangkau wajahnya dan menangkup pipinya. Perlahan tangan tersebut mendongakkan wajahnya dan sepasang mata besar yang ketakutan bertemu sepasang bola mata keemasan yang menatapnya lembut.

 

“Hei.” Bisik orang itu lagi, lembut. “Hei, anak kucing. Ingat saya?”

 

“…Cantik…” Dilan berucap. Entah kenapa hanya kata itu yang dapat ia gunakan seketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang menatap sang biduan cantik dari Shangri-La.

 

“Terimakasih.” Si penyanyi tertawa kecil dan bergerak mendekat perlahan, “Ada luka? Sakit?”

 

Anak itu terdiam sebentar dan berusaha menalar pertanyaan tersebut. Sepertinya tidak. Ia menggeleng.

 

“Bagus. Bisa betulkan celanamu?” tanyanya lagi.

 

 _Celana?_ Dilan melihat ke kakinya dan membulatkan bibirnya. Ia menarik celananya ke tempat semula dengan perlahan, mengaitkan kancing dengan sembarang dan kembali lemas menyender tembok. Si penyanyi menghela napas.

 

“Boleh saya bantu betulkan?”

 

Dilan hanya mengangguk.

 

Penyanyi cantik itu pun berlutut di hadapan Dilan untuk membetulkan celananya. Saat itu, Dilan baru mampu melihat ke sekitarnya. Mereka berada di sebuah komplek ruko yang agak kekurangan cahaya, sekitar 300 meter dari Shangri-La. Ia juga dapat melihat dua orang yang menyerangnya tadi terkapar di tanah dengan wajah yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Apa mereka mati? Masih hidup? Dia harap mereka mati dengan cara yang lambat dan menyakitkan.

 

“Ok.” Penyanyi itu berkata dan bangkit dari lututnya, “Sudah rapi.”

 

Anak itu memandangnya terpukau dan sedikit bingung, “Kenapa kau di sini?”

 

“Supaya kau tak mati malam ini?” balasnya. “Ikuti saya.”

 

*

 

Setelah apa yang dialaminya, sebenarnya ini adalah keputusan bodoh untuk mengikuti seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya seperti ini, tapi lagi-lagi dia sudah terlambat. Ia sudah mengikuti biduan cantik itu kembali ke Shangri-La, tapi mereka tidak turun ke _club_. Penyanyi itu mengajaknya naik tangga ke lantai dua, di mana ia melihat berkrat-krat bir, berbotol-botol alkohol, dan lain-lain yang tampak seperti suplai untuk _club_ itu. Kemudian mereka lanjut ke lantai tiga, di mana mereka sampai ke sebuah lorong kosong bertembok putih gading yang lebih bersih daripada dua lantai di bawah.

 

Di lorong itu terdapat satu pintu di tembok sisi kanan, satu pintu di ujung lorong, dan dua pintu di sisi kiri. Penyanyi itu membuka kunci ruangan yang ada di sisi kanan dan membukanya. Ia melangkah masuk dan menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, tapi Dilan tidak berani mengikutinya. Orang cantik itu mengerling kepadanya dan tersenyum tipis.

 

“Masuk saja. Saya nggak akan sentuh kamu.”

 

Dengan ragu, Dilan menurutinya. Sesampainya di dalam, Dilan mengamati ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sederhana dan…bersih. Ada sebuah lorong di mana terdapat sepatu dan sandal dibariskan rapi, gantungan baju di mana banyak jaket terkait, dan di sisi kanan lorong tersebut, terdapat sebuah pintu. Mungkin kamar mandi. Ia melepas sepatunya dan memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam lagi. Selepas lorong pendek itu, ia menemukan ruangan yang lebih luas.

 

Tidak seluas kamar tidurnya di rumah, memang, tetapi tidak terlalu jelek. Satu sisi tembok kamar itu dihiasi mural yang akan mawar merah berduri pada bidang hitam dengan tipografi dari _quote_ yang berbunyi “ _They thought I was a Surrealist, but I wasn't. I never painted dreams. I painted my own reality._ ” Di bawah mural tersebut terdapat sebuah matras pegas tanpa rangka berukuran _queen_ dengan seprai, sarung bantal, dan selimut yang tidak seragam. Di sisi lain ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian di mana ia melihat berbagai ID card bersarang dan sebuah meja rias dengan cermin yang cukup besar. Di sebelah meja rias terdapat meja kecil dengan laptop dan kamera _mirrorless_ di atasnya, juga sebuah jendela besar di belakangnya. Ada sebuah asbak kristal pula di kolong meja kecil itu. Banyak hal yang tidak ia duga terdapat di tempat yang sepertinya adalah kediaman penyanyi cantik itu, namun ia terpaku memandangi mural di tembok.

 

“Frida Kahlo.” Ujarnya sambil melepas sepatu, membuat Dilan menoleh kepadanya. “Seniman hebat.”

 

Dilan hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu Frida Kahlo.

 

“Kalau kamu mau mandi, kamar mandinya di situ.” Terang penyanyi itu sambil berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya supaya ada udara masuk dan menyalakan obat nyamuk bakar. Dilan menontonnya dengan alis berkerut. “Anak kucing tidak suka baunya? Lebih baik daripada demam berdarah.”

 

Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, “Aku bukan anak kucing. Aku Dilan.”

 

“Apa gunanya saya tahu nama seekor anak kucing yang menjaga dirinya sendiri saja tidak bisa?” balasnya ketus.

 

“Tapi akan berguna bagiku untuk tahu nama orang yang menolongku.” Sahut Dilan.

 

Rangga menoleh kepadanya, rambut bergelombangnya menggantung di sekitar pundaknya, mengikuti gerakannya. “Untuk apa?”

 

“Untuk berterimakasih.” Jawab Dilan sebelum menguap.

 

“Saya tidak butuh rasa terimakasihmu.” Balas orang yang bertubuh lebih besar itu—minimal setelah ia melepas _stiletto_ -nya, orang ini sedikit berkurang tingginya. Minimal, kepala Dilan dapat mencapai dagunya.

 

“Kalau begitu supaya tidak asing.” Kata Dilan lagi. “Saya tidak nyaman bersama orang asing. Kalau saya tahu namamu, jadi tidak akan asing lagi.” Ujarnya sambil perlahan duduk di lantai, dekat kasur. Sungguh, kasur itu kelihatan sangat menggoda saat ini.

 

“Apa gunanya kalau besok kita kembali jadi orang asing?” penyanyi itu berjalan menuju meja rias dan duduk bersila di depannya.

 

“Kenapa besok kita jadi orang asing lagi?” tanya DIlan yang mendadak dikuasai rasa kantuk dan mulai menyender pada kasur.

 

“Karena besok kamu akan kembali ke orangtuamu dan melupakan tempat ini?” balasnya lagi sambil mengaplikasikan susu pembersih ke seluruh wajahnya. “Hei, cuci-cuci dulu sebelum tidur.”

 

“Aku nggak ngantuk!” seru Dilan, “Aku masih ingat. Orang itu memanggilmu dengan sebuah nama. Ang-...Anggraini? Angga—Ranggani. Dia memanggilmu Ranggani.”

 

“Itu hanya nama lucu-lucuan saja.” Katanya sambil menghapus susu pembersih dengan hati-hati.

 

Dilan menjadi lemas. Jadi itu bukan namanya?

 

“Kamu bisa panggil saya Rangga.”

 

Dilan mendongak dan mata mereka bertemu di cermin meja rias.

 

“Rangga…?”

 

“Ya, itu nama saya.”

 

Anak muda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

 

“Rangga.” Panggilnya mengantuk.

 

Rangga lanjut menghapus _makeup_ -nya dan mengaplikasikan _toner_ terakhir. Setelah selesai, ia bangkit dan hendak mengingatkan tamunya untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur, namun ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapati tamunya sudah terlelap menyender kasur. Ia menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya.

 

“Apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang, Dilan?”

 

*

 

Dilan mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk. Namun, dari alam bawah sadarnya, ia mendengarkan alunan music _jazz_ dan mencium aroma kopi. Penasaran, ia berusaha membangunkan dirinya dan tubuhnya dari tidur dan membuka matanya. Ia tengah memeluk sebuah bantal bersarung warna kelabu di sebuah kamar tidur yang tidak ia kenali. Dia juga melihat jendela besar yang terbuka, meja rias, dan meja kecil di mana sebuah laptop menyala duduk di atasnya. Dari sana lah musik itu berasal. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela, hari kelihatan sudah cukup siang. Dan agak panas.

 

Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya. Dilan selalu membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk bangun. Kalau di rumah, biasanya Bunda yang tidak sabaran akan menerobos kamar dan menggiringnya ke kamar mandi, tapi…sekarang tidak ada Bunda. Kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa pedih. Ia menarik napas panjang, ini bukan waktunya untuk meratap. Ini waktunya untuk menjangkau teman-temannya…kenapa ia tidak memakai celana?

 

Dia memandangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan kerutan di antara matanya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya dan sebuah kaos asing berukuran lebih besar. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ke mana pakaiannya? Dia tidak ingat mengganti bajunya sendiri.

 

“Oh, sudah bangun?”

 

Dilan mendongak kaget dan terbelalak lebar. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pria jangkung bertubuh atletis yang terbalut kemeja tartan hijau dan celana denim dengan beberapa sobekan. Lelaki ini berambut ikal pendek dengan sisi kepalanya terpangkas habis seperti tentara, tampak sangat rapi dan dewasa. Ia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna keemasan dan hidung yang mancung. Bibirnya tebal, tapi sepertinya tidak terbiasa tersenyum. Ekpresi wajahnya datar, tidak bersahabat, terutama sekarang ketika ia menyipitkan matanya akibat sinar matahari yang lumayan terang. Dilan sangat terperangah dibuatnya. Dia pikir, lelaki setampan ini hanya ada di film-film atau di TV. Namun inilah dia, berdiri tegap di depannya seakan tidak ada yang aneh.

 

Kemudian, Dilan disergap rasa takut. Ia tidak mengenali lelaki ini. Semalam ia mengikuti Rangga. Rangga yang penyanyi dan waria. Belum lagi, ia terbangun dalam keadaan berpakaian yang seperti ini. Apakah ini yang dilakukan lelaki ini? Apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini kepadanya? Apa Rangga menjualnya ke lelaki ini? Jadi, dia salah lagi mempercayai Rangga?

 

“Siapa kau?” hardik Dilan seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

 

Lelaki itu tampak bingung, “…Kau lupa?”

 

“Saya tidak lupa. Saya tidak tahu. Saya nggak kenal kamu.” Desis Dilan. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mempercayai siapa-siapa lagi setelah ini, sungguh.

 

Lelaki jangkung itu menghela napas sambil mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke wajah, “Kamu sudah tahu nama saya semalam.”

 

Pipi Dilan merona merah, “Saya tidak tahu!”

 

“Kamu tahu.” Pria tampan itu dengan santai berjalan ke arah meja kecil di depan jendela dan mengambil cangkir kopinya. Satu seruput kemudian, ia berbalik ke Dilan yang kelihatan ketakutan. “Rangga. Saya Rangga.”

 

Anak itu masih memandangnya tidak percaya, “Tidak mungkin. Rangga cantik. Dan dia-“

 

“-waria?” sambung lelaki itu. “Ya, saya suka bersolek dan menyanyi, tapi saya juga suka berpakaian seperti ini.” Pria berparas galak itu menyeruput lagi kopinya, “Sepertinya kepala kamu terbentur waktu diserang bajingan-bajingan itu semalam.”

 

Hati Dilan mencelos, “…Kamu…benar-benar Rangga?”

 

Lelaki itu memandangi wajahnya dengan datar dan menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, “Ini Rangga, anak kucing.”

 

Untuk sesaat, Dilan merasa lega, namun tidak lama. “Kenapa saya nggak pakai baju?”

 

“Sampai mati juga nggak akan saya kasih kamu tidur di kasur saya pakai baju kotor yang bau muntah itu.” Balas Rangga sambil memilah-milah kartu-kartu ID dan akses yang tergantung di lemari bajunya dan mengambil dua buah. “Jadi semalam saya lepas bajumu dan saya bersihkan badan kamu. Heran,” ucapnya, “Kok belum tumbuh bulu?”

 

Wajah anak SMA itu memerah sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih malu; Rangga telah melihat tubuhnya sedetil dan sedekat itu atau kenyataan bahwa tidak lama ia akan berulangtahun yang ke-17 dan masih saja ia tidak memiliki bulu pubis sebanyak kawan-kawan sebayanya. Ketika Rangga menoleh kembali kepadanya, ia mendapati anak itu kelihatan seperti akan menangis saking malunya.

 

“Bercanda.” Katanya lagi, “Saya nggak lihat.”

 

“…Keparat.” Gumam Dilan dengan suara bergetar.

 

Rangga hanya memberikannya cengiran khasnya dan meraih tas di lantai beserta kameranya, “Saya mau pergi kerja. Pulanglah kalau sudah siap, lalu selipkan kunci kamar saya di bawah keset depan kamar.” Ia meraih sebuah jaket berwarna gelap dari dalam lemari dan mengenakannya.

 

“Aku nggak mau pulang.”

 

“Sayang sekali, saya nggak punya waktu dan tenaga untuk merawat anak kucing.” Ujar Rangga sambil merestleting jaketnya, “Baik saya dan kamu sama-sama tahu, yang terbaik untuk kamu adalah pulang ke rumah, minta maaf kepada orang tua, dan lanjutkan sekolah.”

 

“Tapi-“

 

“Dengar,” potong Rangga, “Saya nggak tahu kamu dan masalahmu, saya nggak peduli. Tapi, kalau saya lihat kamu lagi di sekitar sini, saya akan melakukan apa yang bajingan-bajingan kemarin itu ingin lakukan ke kamu.” Tandasnya dingin.

 

Dilan bergeming.

 

Tanpa lebih banyak lagi kata-kata, Rangga berjalan menuju lorong pendek kamarnya dan mengenakan sepasang sepatu berbaha _suede_ dan membuka pintunya.

 

“Saya serius.” Ujar Rangga lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya.

 

Dilan menatap lantai di depannya dengan sepasang mata besar yang nanar.

 

“Kalau memang kamu bajingan…kenapa nggak semalam kamu sentuh aku?” bisiknya pelan, ditenggelamkan oleh Feeling dari oleh Nina Simone yang masih mengalun dari laptop Rangga.

 

*

 

 


End file.
